Korin
Name: Korin "Kairi" Sōhi (Souhi) *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Ex-Occupation': Independent, Terrace fighter (Kairi) *'Guild': Timeless *'Weapon': Twin daggers (Tempest & Blizzard) *'Element': Wind (Cyan) Character created by o0Kiushie0o on YouTube With an eye for talent, Korin constantly challenges people she finds skilled. Despite her competitive nature, she is also incredibly lazy, sleeping in on all her off days and even falling asleep on five minute breaks. She is also one of those picked up off the streets but is a bit more well off than others. Her favourite colours are blue and white and likes to watch the sunset from the tops of buildings. Although Timeless's guild being located underground, you would often find Korin sleeping on roof tops and places where there is alot of wind. She appreciates quiet places as she has good hearing and loud and noisy places make her ears hurt. Although she may not be very optimistic and even often suggesting very morbid ways of dealing with things, she is never seen without a happy grin on her face. You will often find her singing in the rain and most definitely when there is a thunderstorm, but beware that the song will lull you to sleep. She is claustrophobic and has an obsession with freedom. Biography Korin lived in a normal home as an only child, but her parents were often away for long periods of time so she didn't really bond with them much. Due to parents not being able to watch over their child, Korin developed some really strange hobbies such as throwing knives and climbing things that shouldn't be climbed (i.e. Electrical towers). When she was 6, a thief broke into the house but was mauled down before he could touch anything. The thief suggested she go to a mercenary school because of her skill and she surprisingly let the thief go after considering the idea. As suggested, she went to mercenary school without much parental consent and made it through very well as a scholarship student. After graduating, she decided to try and make it as an independent mercenary but could barely make enough to eat. She uses the rest of her money to enter the Terrace where she makes her debut as "Kairi". She becomes very well known for winning many competitions and gaining a lot of money which of course in turn, angers the organizers of the underground business (similar to Laura's situation). With her good hearing, she overhears their plans to eliminate her and decides to flee with the money...only to to be captured and tortured for the trouble she had brought them. There, she develops claustrophobia and becomes obsessed with finding freedom. She is later saved by an ally from Timeless and brought there, in which she joins in gratitude. She has been a member of Timeless ever since. Abilities A first rate dagger user, Korin uses two daggers instead of one for efficiency. She is often very lazy so tends to rely on her elemental magic more for speed and agility than attacks and often uses her opponent's strength against them because she doesn't want to use her own. Because of that, most of her magic powers are concentrated on buffs that make her (And other allies) move insanely fast... Or make her opponents really slow. Korin can also fight with bare hands as she considers her daggers to be just an extensions of herself. She is a defensive fighter as it takes less power but is actually better at attacking than she is defending. However, when she is fired up or angry she will change stance and switch to fighting extremely agressively. She also has extremely good hearing, thus disliking loud and noisy places. Category:Characters